The Song of the Wind
by angel101devil
Summary: A quick something i wrote in school, pairings are Sesshomaru and Kagome, don't like don't read.


_The Song of the Wind_

Looking up at the great night star, she watched the stars shine above. Most said that when you passed away your soul became a star, to watch over the future generations. Lifting her hand, she brushed the bangs off her forehead. Shifting against the tree branch she perched on, hoping to gain a more suitable position, when she did she sighed, now much more comfortable. Lifting her sapphire blue eyes to gaze at the heavens. She pondered her life in general. What would her life be if her mother never died? What would have happened to her if she was never adopted by the head of the village? So many what it's running through her head, she never would have heard the presence coming her way if it was not for a twig snapping.

Jumping up from her position, cursing her stupidity for lowering her guard, jumping down from her position on the branch. The fell into a fighting stance immediately, putting a hand over her katana, a faint metallic click echoed through out the area.

The bushes shoke, tensing up, the young women fully unsheathed her sword, preparing herself for any attack. Running out of the bushes an older woman rushed out. Upon catching sight of her the women, the younger women sent a sent a small glare to the other women. At catching sight at the younger women the older rushed to her.

"Sakura, what is the problem?" the younger girl questioned softly.

"Kagome-hime, please the lord calls for you." Sakura gasped out, completely out of breath.

Beads of sweat ran down the older women's face. Bring up the sleeve of the yukata to wipe it out of her eyes. She looked up to the one she calls princess. Raven colored hair fell down her back muck like a waterfall, sapphire eyes shone brightly hiding the fire that burned so freely in her eyes, her body did not have the fullest figure but was no where near being undeveloped. She wore at the moment was a pair of hakama's, at her side their was her katana, and Sakura knew it wasn't there for only show, the young girl knew how to use it and could be a force to be reckon with when provoked, luckily the gentle soul she carried within made it hard for one to release her temper fully, on the ones she did. Sakura shivered, she felt pity for those poor souls.

"Hime, please we must hurry my lord calls for you, he has said that it is most urgent," looking back at the younger women.

Pulling on her sleeve, she urged her to hurry. Kagome nodded, knowing that the man who adopted her would not have interrupted her if it was not important enough. Turning swiftly she walked straight into the forest hearing Sakura follow behind her, picking up her pace she walked around the unsettled roots that surrounded the trees. Coming at the edge of the forest, she turned back seeing Sakura a little behind, leaves stuck in her hair in random places and completely out of breath.

She smiled softly at Sakura, and said "Go Sakura I believe I can make it from here alone, go home and rest."

Nodding at the women again, before turning her heel and walking down the path, walking past the small huts and shops that helped make up the village, passing random people on the streets who bowed to her, uncomfortable to say the least she accepted their bows with smiles in return.

Walking up the dirt road that became stone shortly, she continued her trek to the palace, a place she called home. The guards opened the door to her but not before a quick chat, her asking about their wife's and family. Walking into the main room she slipped off her sandals, letting out a greeting of "Taidama." A maid slipped out of the shadows, bowing deeply her, if she had been another person Kagome would have been unsettled, but Ayame-chan had always had a way with shadows.

"Kagome-sama, my lord awaits your presence in his office." Looking at the brown headed maid, a childhood friend.

She frowned. "Ayame-chan, I thought I told you to call me Kagome-chan."

The maid shrugged giving off a sheepish smile. "Gomenasai Kagome-chan, but some habits are hard to kill."

Knowing full well about habits, she gave a smile. "Ok Ayame-chan I'll let you off just this once." She said in a teasing tone.

Ayame grinned knowing full well that that was a lie. "Gomen Kag-chan but I have chores to finish and your father demands your attention," sobering up immediately, the grin leaving her face "I have never seen him so stressed before Kagome." Completely leaving –chan out of the sentence, in the severity of the situation.

"Hai." She replied.

Walking in and out through the halls, much like you would have done a maze, Kagome stopped before a pair of large doors, fingering the large doors and the huge dog demons in their true form carved into the wooden door. Knocking harshly, knowing that the man who she considered a father lay behind those doors. Hearing the grunt she received in reply, Kagome pushed the door open, silently walking through the door.

Taking in the room silently, being in here many times before, and looking at the difference since the last time she had been in here. Looking over at the library containing hundreds of scrolls that the shelves held, the large windows that allowed the moonlight to come through, the walls a pale green color, the painting her father prided on(coming from the "great" Tsuni Hitzuko himself, she snorted mentally) last but not least the large desk that her father was currently against his face hidden behind a scroll, coming next to the tatami mat that lay at her feet, she lowered herself gracefully on to one of the cream colored pillows. Waiting patiently for a few minutes knowing her father to be a busy person. After a few more moments she lost it, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth and tapping her fingers against the wooden floor, knowing he would lose concentration soon, she didn't need to wait long.

"Hai," he sighed tiredly. Kagome winced feeling bad now for disturbing her father, but soon shrugged it off reminding herself that he had been the one to call her.

"Otou-san, I believed you were the one to call me," she asked curiosity laced through her voice.

Suddenly he straightened up so fast, tiredness gone in an instant, face stained with concentration, looking at her with a look she did not like, predicting that nothing good could come from it. Not knowing how far away she was from the truth.

"Kagome," he stopped, looking at her with a pair of eyes with an emotion that she couldn't read, "my daughter, I have some news that you with not like." Giving the young women that he considered a daughter another look, he winced knowing that the news he was about to give her was not going to go well with her.

He decided to do it the best way he knew how, bluntly.

"You're engaged." He stopped knowing her roof was about to go up. He was right. Three. Two. One.

"What!" she screeched, the birds outside the window scattered flying in different directions.

Kagome shook, shock slowly leaving her system and anger filling her. Curly her fists tightly, hands turning white, her human nails cutting through the skin leaving a cresset shape in her hand. Unclenching them slowly starring at them blankly, feeling numb. All of a sudden is was as if it felt as if all the energy had left her body, opening her mouth, to ask something, no words came out. She shut her mouth turned her pleading eyes to her father, silently begging for it to be un-true.

Kakashi Moto stared at his daughter, gray bangs in front of his eyes, eyes that we're full of pity. He had tried, tried so had to make them pick someone else. Nothing had worked. The older son of Inutashio-sama had seen Kagome fight off enemy youkia and had been impressed, now he wanted to mate with her. Nothing Kakashi had said to him had persuaded him of his choice. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Who," Kagome's voice was drained of emotion, eyes blank, looking at her hands as if she had never seen them before.

"Sesshomaru Tashio," was the short reply, pitied and worried full eyes staring back into Kagome's blank ones. Kagome had never acted like this; she had always been full of life.

"I see," confusion laced through out her, what would a Lords son want with her, a human, a miko the supposed enemy of all youkia.

Angry tears welled in her eyes, this was the reason she would never marry someone she loved, she knew that it was possible that she never married for love, but at least she hope she could have made the choice. Now she would never have it, all thanks to a stupid youkia.

"When," she needed to know, she needed to know long she had here.

"Tomorrow," he replied watching the angry tears well up in her eyes.

"No," it was to soon, way to soon. She willed it not to be true.

"I'm afraid it is," he didn't like it anymore than she did, they we're taking his little girl away.

Sesshomaru looked over the garden from his room knowing that his soon-to-be mate would be coming the next day, he smirked. He was impressed by her skills, but it was something he could truly careless about. Flipping a piece of his platinum silver hair over his shoulder. Still smirking. He would use her, and have her help create a heir, she would raise him and when the child no longer needed her. She would then leave; he had no place for a mate.

Sitting in the carriage, Kagome straitened out her kimono, looking at the cheery blossoms sewed at the hem. She smiled a sad smile. It seemed fate had chosen for her. She joked to herself quietly asking if she had killed someone in her past life, and karma had come back to haunt her. Who knew? Looking out the window at the little children of the village. Seeing them run around with no responsibility. That made it realize how easy she had it before. Bringing her gaze to the front of the carriage, her eyes losing focus.

Crashing back into reality, when the carriage started, knowing the ride was going to be extremely long, she settled against the bench, hoping to regain the sleep that she lost the night before. Closing her eyes she drifted away into the land of nothingness, black surrounding her.

Watching the carriage pull in front of the ancient Japanese palace. A cold golden pair of eyes watched their every movement. Waiting for when his pretty little mate would come through the doors of the carriage. He licked his lips in anticipation, when he caught site of her, my my my, she had only gotten more beautiful since the last time he had seen her, maybe even after his heir was born, she could stay around if not only for a little while, if you caught his drift.

Stepping out of the carriage she thanked the driver, she looked around feeling that she was being watched, the feeling sent a tremor of fear through her spine, crawling throughout her entire body. Expanding her aura hoping to catch the presence that was keeping such a close eye on, feeling hundreds of auras of youkia, some human, but none gave her the feeling like this one.

Deciding to keep her cool, she waited for a minute if not less until a servant youkia came up, bowing slightly, sneering at her as if she were the dirt he walked on. Kagome smiled at her trying to maintain a friendly aura around her that was slowly cracking and becoming anger.

"Follow me human," he spate out.

Frowning at him, trying to decided if it would be ok to purify him to dust and if someone would miss him at all.

"Now human," the youkia turned back towards her, feeling her stop. He froze in mid step, chills running up and down his spine.

Kagome had decided to put herself out of his misery and anyone who knew this guy. Bringing her miko chi together, ready to give him a piece of her mind, she froze feeling that a chilling aura trying to blanket her own. Turning around to see who it was freezing it when she caught sight of a beautiful youkia. He was taller than 7 foot, towering over her petite 5.4 height, his platinum silver hair fell down his back and reached until the back of his calves, maroon stripes had made their way on his cheeks 2 on each side, a light blue crescent moon was on the middle of his forehead in between where is bangs parted. His kimono top was decorated with red pattern designs down the sleeves, his hamaka pants were a pristine white color, his sash was a mustard yellow color with blue on it. His armor covered his chest with metal spikes meant to protect him from close range attacks and his black boots covered his feet. In all he gave of the appearance of a god and Kagome didn't know if he was a dream or realty, for it was impossible for anyone to be as beautiful as him.

The image was completely ruined when he opened his mouth.

"Mate I would appreciate if you did not go around threatening my servants," he said in a cold voice, that threatened to freeze over hell.

She scoffed like hell he was going to rule her life, stop, rewind, repeat and freeze. Mate! She was supposed to mat with him. Oh hell no!

"No, I will not be treated like a child, youkia," replied Kagome curtly

"Perhaps I will not treat you like a child when you no longer act like one Mate," stated Sesshomaru.

"Quit calling me your mate will you," said Kagome "cuz' we're not mates."

'Yet' thought Sesshomaru 'I due time.'

Appearing visually before her he grabbed her by the neck before slamming into the wall behind her. Cutting off part of her wind pipe, Sesshomaru glared down at her, masking his amusement as she attempted to show courage.

"You will treat this Sesshomaru with respect," Sesshomaru stated

"I only treat people with respect to those who deserve it," Kagome gasped out

Dropping her to the marble floor, admiring her courage to stand up and still have it in her to glare at him with all that she was worth. Deciding that she could no longer look any sexier with the fire burning in her eyes, her kimono stooping low over one shoulder, her hair messed up and cheeks flushed. Sesshomaru growled deep in his thought, which rumbled through out his chest.

Kagome freaked when she heard the growl, what had she done? How much more until he killed her? Fear coursed through out her entire being. She was doomed.

Not able to control his urges any longer, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm pulling her into his chest, being careful with the spikes of his armor. He growled deeply again, his golden eyes slowly turned a reddish hue, signifying his lack of control. Sniffing his way up her neck stopping close by her jugular, licking her neck and nuzzling it a few times. Licking her neck once more, he stopped for a second as if deciding something before sinking his fangs into her neck, right where her shoulder met her neck.

Kagome felt as if her entire neck was on fire, pain coursed throughout her entire veins. It felt as if she was being burned alive. Suddenly it stopped, leaving her numb. Looking back at Sesshomaru still with blood red eyes, she knew that this was not over and could not think of what would happen next, terror ran through out her.

He had done the worst thing possible, she had lost the only thing she was going to give to the man she loved, that-that teme. She hated him, and she would never stop hating him.

_8 months later_

Kagome rubbed her stomach softly, although she had forgiven Sesshomaru, it had taken time, but he had also given her the best thing in the world, a child of her own, well their own. Felling the child kick, made her smile with joy. Feeling Sesshomaru right behind her, she turned towards him, giving a soft smile. Before returning to look at the rose bush in front of her, fingering the stem of one softly, careful of the thorns.

She questioned Sesshomaru softly "How can something so beautiful, be so painful."

"I do not know Kagome," he replied. Though his plan to impregnate the miko had worked, he had felt guilty afterwards. A feeling he did not understand nor like.

Looking back at the Kagome, his eyes softened considerably, over the past few months he had developed a certain fondness over the raven haired miko. Not something he had planned, but found rather _nice _something he had never known in his 978 years of his live, but rather acceptable.

A few miles away a hoard of rouge youkia, planned an attack on the western lands, they wanted revenge on Sesshomaru for killing their leader. Sharpening their weapons, going over plans, the gruesome youkia, deformed and full of bloodlusts we're ready and on the hunt for blood.

Moving swiftly through the forests, leaving nothing but leaves moving in their quake, laughter ringing throughout the air.

Kagome walked through the palace hallways seeing servants pass through the halls doing chores, Kagome sighed she had been alone the whole time she had been in this castle; life was a tad bit depressing. Walking to the libraray where she spent most of her days, reading books to pass the time, and also when she wanted to sort out her thoughts which had been circling around Sesshomaru as of late.

She had been thinking of him in a much friendlier aura as of late she received butterflies anytime ha had been around, it was disturbing to think of the person that had raped her in such a light. She frowned. Life had never seemed to go her way.

BOOM…

BAMB….

Screams filled the palace, yells of confusion were everywhere. Dust and rubble were everywhere. Kagome got up from her position with difficulty and waddled to the door, when she was about to reach it banged open, the rouged youkia and infiltrated the palace, the leader was a semi handsome youkia, tall with deep forest green eyes, his hair was tied up in a high ponytail, his outfit consisted of a fur type cloth, covering the most basic needed areas. He smirked showing off a pair o razor shape fangs. Creeping the hell out of Kagome.

Bringing her hand up to the mark that Sesshomaru had left on her, she let out a small charge energy enough to warn him. Not breaking the gaze of the other youkia. She watched as he disappeared before her very eyes, felling a pain in the back of her neck, she blacked out and she never knew of anything more.

When Sesshomaru felt the energy through the bond, worried filled him, rushing back to his estate with a speed invisible to the naked eye, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The palace had been torn to ruins, small fires had been lit everywhere, corpse of servants laid scattered throughout the entire area. Searching the left over of the castle he never found Kagome, rage swelled within him, he had been unable to protect his mate, his child, his home. With a cry Sesshomaru transformed into his true form. He howled to the moon, a howl of revenge, a howl meant to frighten. And a howl full of a promise, a promise to find the mate he lost, and the promise to kill thoses who dared.

Faraway the wind sang, a song of love, a song for hate, a song for revenge and a song for hope.


End file.
